You're Mine
by Venelope Von Schweets
Summary: Maya's woken up in a strange place with the strangest of people.
1. Chapter 1

_I just have one thing to say about why I wrote this; **I ship everyone and their mother**. I'm totally okay with EVERY pairing, I just like some more than others because I see it having potentiol but others are fun to read about. My first try at writing a story where the good guy gets with the bad guy. Hate it? Love it? Continue with it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_

~X~X~X~X~X~

Maya's POV

My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy and sick. I groaned and wrapped my hands over my face, trying to force the throbbing pain away, but it didn't do me any good. I rolled onto my back, trying to get a sence of my surroundings and I heard footsteps walking towards me. I forced my eyes to open and saw Handsome Jack's face staring at me.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. I jumped at the sight of him and yelled, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I looked around for the first time and saw I was sleeping in an actual bed. It had soft, white sheets and the mattress was like memory foam. The room was boring with nearly everything a clean white, the lights dim but noticable. Jack was in his usual attire and mask but instead of the usual look of smuggness, it was covered in concern. "Don't hurt yourself." He said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. It was gentle, sweet almost.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I found you. You were almost dead." He said with a slight smile. "Never thought I'd save someone who wouldn't hesitate to blow my brains out."

"What happened to me?" I asked, clutching my head as it started to throb more violently, to the point where I could hear the blood rushing through to my skull.

"I don't really know. I just found you lying in a pool of your own blood and I felt bad." Jack said with another smile. "I feel crazy for even doing something like this."

I felt confused and scared. Here was Handsome Jack, the man us six Vault Hunters have shot at the same time, and he was telling me a story of how he save me. I felt sick to my stomach and realization hit me; we didn't kill the real Jack.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." I groaned. Jack rushed to the other side of the bed and drug me out into a hallway and lead me down to a bathroom. I emptied my stomach and sputtered, clutching the toilet as Jack held my hair back. I coughed and felt a string of spit stick to my lips. It all felt like I had a terrible flu and I just had to suffer through it. Jack ran his hand over my back in a comforting mannor, taking a towel from the edge of the sink and wiping my face clean.

"I knew something like this would happen." He muttered as he continued to clean me up.

"What're you talking about?" I slurred, trying to hold back the urge to throw up again.

"Me telling you about what's going on. I'm not sure if I understand it, but atleast I'm keeping my compuser about it." He said. I leand my head against the white-washed wall behind me and groaned.

"Why is this happening?" I begged. Jack sighed and stod me up.

"I don't know but we need to get you back in bed." He said as he half carried me back to the room. I was hoping that this was all a bad dream and maybe it was something I ate or drank, but I knew deep down it wasn't.

We reached the bedroom and he pulled the blankets back and placed me down gently. He swivled my feet and covered me with the thick white blanket.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said as he ran his hand over my hair. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open ever so slightly and turning the lights off. It was still dark out as I turned to the thin white curtains covering a large picture window. I sighed and let my eyes droop close with the feeling of serenity and calmness. It was nice but I didn't think I should feel like this after waking to Jack's face.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I woke up and the sun was already burning away. I smiled a little, ruffling my hair as I stretched in an attempted to awaken my body, which was still trying to force me back to sleep. I knew where I was and I was completely okay with it. I was in complete denial of the situation and I wanted to continue like this until I know it's all for real. I pushed the blankets away and walked towards the door and looked around. The hallway was as boring as the bedroom, which kind of bummed me out. I decided to be adventerous and walk around. I heard someone snoring down one end of the hallway and thought it could only be Jack.

I came into a sort of living area and saw Jack sleeping on a white sofa with a white throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. I walked closer and nudged him lightly, thinking it might be a decoy. He snorted awake and rubbed at his eyes. He gave me a soft smile and sat up.

"Good morning Maya... Or afternoon I should say." He said as he threw the blanket to the other end of the sofa and looked at the window behind the sofa. "How're you feeling?" He asked me.

"Better, I think. I was just wondering if..." I trailed off. I didn't know what I was wondering. I just wanted to find him.

"Wondering if?" He urged me to continue.

"Could I take a shower? If there is one." I said, feeling as if it were an idiotic excuse to talk to him. I felt like Gaige when she tried to talk to Zer0 or Axton.

"You don't need to ask me. You can go take one if you really need to. I'm not holding you hostage." He said with a look of confusion.

"Oh, right." I muttered. God, I felt awkward.

"I'll make something for us to eat while you're cleaning up." He said as he ushered me away. I walked back down the hallway, rubbing the back of my neck as I closed the bathroom door and grabbed a towel from a stack next to the sink.

I stripped and turned the water on, fixing the temperature before turning on the shower head and stepping in. The warm water felt nice against my exposed skin and I sighed in satisfaction. I looked at the shelves in the shower and saw a few bottles labeled "Shampoo" and "Soap" in blocky writing.

I washed up and just stood in the shower, letting the hot water hit my already red skin. I don't know how long I've been in the shower, but it was possibly longer than I should've been in. I heard Jack knock on the door and enter, calling my name playfully.

"Here, I've washed up your clothes for you." Jack said.

"Oh, thank you." I said, wrapping my arms over my chest even though he couldn't see me through the white shower curtain.

"Just come out whenever you're done." He said before closing the door. I turned the water off and grabbed the fluffy white towel and wrapped it around myself. I stood in front of the steam covered mirror and wiped off the condensation and was greeted with an image of me with my blue hair plastered to my face, my skin red from the shower, and my make-up smeared around and under my eyes. I smiled and took a look at myclothes Jack had washed for me.

I pulled them on, trying my hardest to zip up the back but sighed in defeat when I couldn't get it up even past an inch. Gaige usually helped me when I needed it. I shook my hair like a dog to unstick it from my cheeks and wiped at the smudged make-up and walked out of the bathroom to where Jack was. He had two plates and was wearing a frilly pink apron and was muttering to himself happily. He stopped what he was doing and just stared.

"Could you help me zip up the back?" I asked. He nodded his head and set the plates on the glass coffee table. I turned around and I felt his fingers touch my back slightly as he fumbled for the small pull of the zipper. My breath hitched at the sudden contact and I tried to act like it didn't happen.

"You look really nice with out make-up." He said when I turned back around.

"Oh, thanks." I said with a small smile. He motioned to the coffee table, running a hand over his hair.

"I finished breakfast, if you want to eat." He said.

~x~x~x~x~x~

There were two fluffy, golden pancakes coated in syrup with a side of Skag bacon that was crisp and juicy. Jack seemed to be proud of himself and started to open up about himself before he became the tyrant of Pandora.

"Before, I would cook breakfast every morning for Angel and I would shape the pancakes into simple little things and she would demanded me to show her how to do it." He said as he pushed the white plate away and leaned back in the sofa. "I realize what I've done to her and it was wrong. I wish she was still here... and we could pretend that I wasn't so bad." He said as his eyes turned glassy and his expression sorrowful and hurt. I set my plate down on the coffee table and gave a sad smile.

"We all regret some things." I said.

"Do you?" He asked. It was a general question and I was thinking it should have been demanding, as if what I regretted wasn't as bad as his regrets.

"All the time. They're mostly general things like missed opportunities and not doing certain things with my life." I said. Jack looked at me and gave a small laugh. Why was he suddenly so understanding and not such a big ass hat? It was too real seeing him like this: an actual human being. It went silent for a few moments before I spoke up. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was trying to get a feel for how you and your friends waste the day away and saw you all alone, bleeding out, unconcious." He said. "I waited to see if someone was getting you help, but there was no one. I didn't really want to see you die, so I carried you to Opportunity and help you."

"We're in Opportunity? I thought we demolished this place." I said, feeling really confused.

"No, a bunch of the workers begged your friends to keep this place so some sane minds can live here." He said with a shake of his head. "I guess I desereved this kind of torture, forcing myself to live in a place I built out of selfishness."

"So they know you're still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, but since I've got no power now, I can't do any harm." He said with a sigh. "I wish I could take it all back and start over." He said as he gathered the dishes and walked to the little kitchen.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I woke up the next day and ventured out into the living area, seeing Jack curled up with his blanket as he slept on. I walked to the front door and opened it, breathing in the morning air before stepping out and walking along the slightly busy streets. People smiled and greeted me as if they were old friends. Two little boys pointed at me and started whispering to each other.

"That's Maya, the Siren who defeated the Warrior!" One brunette said as he whispered into his blonde haired friend. "She's so freakin' cool!"

"Dude, she's looking right at us!" The blonde boy said excitedly. I smiled and waved at them, watching them freak out and waving back with alot of enthusiasm. I walked on before I stopped suddenly. There was Gaige, dressed all in black with her trucker's hat and black war paint smeared across her face. Mordecai, Lilith, and Zer0 were walking along with her too, all dressed in black. They were scaling the buildings, jumping from roof to roof, and doing God knows what else. I waved at them, trying to get their attention, but it didn't work. I followed them quickly, hoping to try and catch up with them when suddenly I heard Gaige speak out.

"Mordy, I think you're intel is completely wrong! There's no sign of Maya anywhere!" Gaige hissed.

"Okay, Mechro, what do you think we should do? Ask around if people've seen a blue haired Siren?" Mordecai hissed back. They glared at each other before Zer0 spoke out.

_"Stop fighting you two/_

_Your sarcastic idea/_

_Might help us alot."_ Zer0 said with his weird hiaku speech as he pointed at Mordecai.

"He's right. Let's split up and go and ask around." Lilith said before phase-walking away from the others. Zer0 took off in the opposite direction of Lilith, leaving Gaige and Mordecai to try and figure out who's going where. They disappeared in a blink and I couldn't find them again. I sighed and walked back to Jack's house, only to be greeted by Jack hugging me.

"Are you alright? I was worried." Jack said, holding my shoulders and looking over my face.

"I was fine. Just wanted to go out and do something." I said. "I saw Mordecai, Lilith, Gaige, and Zer0 though. Maybe you should help me find them." I said with a pleading smile.

"Maya, I need to tell you something." He said as he walked me to the couch. "I lied about finding you with no one around. I saw your so-called friends leave you there and drive away. They knocked you out and left you there with a concussion. I didn't want to break it to you." Jack said.

"You're delisional! They were out there looking for me!" I said, pushing away from him.

"Maya-"

"No! I'm going out there and you can't stop me." I said, right as someone knocked on the door. I swung it open to find Zer0 flashing a smiling emoji at me.

_"There you are Maya/_

_We've been looking-" _Zer0 was cut short as Jack had pulled out a revolver and shot Zer0's arm. He clutched his arm and threw his hollagram out, turning invisable and barging into the house. Jack swung blindly, until Zer0 got Jack in a chokehold, his arm still bleeding.

_"Go get the others."_ He put simply yet venom was laced in his voice. I nodded my head and ran out of the house, calling out for the other three. Lilith appeared in front of me and grinned before I could get a few yards away from the house.

"God, we've been searching for you everywhere!" Lilith said.

"Where's everyone else?" I demanded. Lilith looked confused and called the other two out.

"What's going on?" Lilith demanded.

"Jack kidnapped me. Come on!" I yelled, rushing back to the house with the others close on my heels. We entered the house and saw Jack trying to shake Zer0 away.

"Let me go you bastard!" Jack screamed, the skin around his mask turning an ugly red.

"How're you still alive?" Mordecai yelled, grabbing his sword and pointing it at Jack.

"You're an idiot! ALL OF YOU! I had a decoy in my place take the bullet because I knew you could kill me!" Jack yelled, trying to get away from Zer0, who tightened his grip around Jack's throat.

"Why did you lie to me?" I demanded.

"Because I care about you! I know what your brothers did to you! I wanted to protect you, to give more than you could ever want!" Jack was now in complete hysterics. "I love you Maya! More than that psycho, more than anyone!"

I was hyperventalting now, trying to figure out what to do with this new found information. I could feel tears stream down my face and Lilith wrapping her arms around me. I cried into her shoulder, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"JACK!" Mordecai yelled as he swung his sword at Jack's face, slashing his cheek deeply. "YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SICK GAME?! WE'RE TIRED OF CHASING YOUR STUPID ASS AROUND!" Mordecai yelled, completely furious.

"Mordecai! Stop it!" Gaige begged, tugging his arms. Mordecai snapped his head at Gaige and was breathing hard, his face darkened with anger.

"We're taking him back to Sanctuary." Mordecai put after calming down. I was still crying and felt Lilith cooing to me gently.

"It's okay, we're here. Let's go." She said as she motioned everyone around. She brought out a chunk of Eridium and took in the power, phasing us all into the floating city.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya's POV

We appeared in the center of town with purple wisps dancing around us, but thank God not a whole lot of people were around to witness our arrival. Zer0 and Mordecai carried Jack by his arms and they had wrapped Mordecai's bandana around his mouth. Lilith kept her arms around me as I continued to cry and freak out, trying to make sense of what's going on.

"Where are we gonna put him?" Gaige asked as she opened the door to the HQ.

"We'll put 'im in Roland's stash room." Mordecai said, his teeth gritted with anger.

_"I need to see Zed/_

_To patch this bullet wound up/_

_Before I bleed out." _Zer0 said as he and Mordecai literally threw Jack into the cell.

"Gaige, you should go with him." Mordecai said as he nudged the Mechromancer out of the building. She blushed under her war paint and followed the Assassin to the ex-doctor's clinic. Jack ripped off the bandana and made a gagging noise.

"God damn, do you ever bathe?!" Jack complained, holding the red fabric a distance away from him.

"Shut your mouth or so help me!" Mordecai threatened as he pointed the tip of his sword at the man, causing Jack to flinch as his hand made it's way to his gashed cheek. Mordecai snatched the bandana away from Jack and tucked it in his pocket.

"Mordecai, go tell the others that we have Maya." Lilith said gently. Mordecai took a deep breath and walked away to find the rest of the Vault Hunters.

"Maya, do you want to-" Lilith said before Jack cut her off.

"Maya, listen to me! I'm telling the truth!" Jack pleaded as he wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell.

"I need a drink, badly." I said. Lilith nodded her head and let me go after she placed a motherly kiss to my forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay." She called before I slammed the door shut.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I returned back to the HQ with a slight buzz and a feeling of bubblyness. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by Krieg running down the stairs like a child on Christmas.

"PRETTY LADY!" He screamed as he ran up to me. I didn't even flinch because he did this to me after I seemed to disappear for hours on end on several occasions. Instead of giving me a bone-crushing hug, he put his hands on my shoulders. I could see his one eye roaming over me before he gave a roar of happiness. He wrapped his arms around me gently and slung me over his shoulder. I laughed and let him run us both upstairs to where others were talking. I could feel Jack's eyes burn against us as Krieg carried me away.

Zer0's arm was wrapped in a bandage and his uninjured arm was wrapped lazily around Gaige's shoulders. Mordecai was talking with Lilith and Axton about something and Sal was busy trying to get into the conversation.

"Hey, Maya's back!" Gaige said excitedly. Everyone smiled and turned their attention to me. Krieg sat me down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to the point where his hands reached my waist and his chin rested on the top of my head. I smiled and patted his arms, feeling the warmth his body radiated.

"Hey chicka! If you were gonna drink, you should've atleast invited me!" Salvador cried as he walked over to me and patted my arm.

"I'll try to remember next time." I said with a giggle. Salvador laughed and lead me to the center of everyone.

~x~x~x~x~x~

We all talked until Gaige stated proudly that she was tired. Zer0 said he would accompany her back to her apartment.

"Don't stay up all night!" Axton said the two turned to leave.

"AXTON! You're such an ass!" Gaige said she shoved him playfully. Zer0 gave a real laugh and hooked her arm around his and lead her out of the building. Sal yawned and decided to go too, along with Lilith and soon Axton. Krieg had ran off a couple hours before, leaving me and Mordecai alone in a comfortable silence; that is, until he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"So, Maya, what're ya gonna do about him?" He said as he nodded his head towards the stairs. I sighed and plopped myself on the counter next to him, burrying my face in my hands.

"I don't know. I want him to answer my questions, yet I don't want to talk to him." I moaned, feeling tears stinging my eyes. Mordecai stood up and wrapped his arms around me. I gladly took his embrace, pressing my face against the crook of his neck, sobbing pathetically and miserably.

"Shh... it's okay." He muttered, rocking us side to side slightly. "Just do it when it feels right, okay?" He said, running his fingers through my hair. I clung to him and kept sobbing.

"The worst part is that I felt a sliver of something for him!" I sniffled.

"You felt sympathy for him, that's all." He said, but I could still hear the doubt that laced his voice. I continued to cry while he tried to calm me down. I finally settled down, but Mordecai still held onto me.

"God, I'm a mix of emotion." I said, resting my chin on Mordecai's shoulders. Mordecai gave a short laugh and let me go so I could wipe away my tears.

"S'all right. I can understand how you feel to some point. Just relax and we'll keep him alive until you're ready to talk." Mordecai said as he patted my shoulder. "You should probably get some sleep." He said as he ushered me out the building, past a sleeping Handsome Jack and Tannis, who was busy making something that looked potentially lethal.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Mordecai walked me to my apartment and said goodnight, hugging me good bye before disappearing to his place. I opened my door and saw Krieg sitting in the middle of my tiny living room, holding a crudely wrapped gift along with a note in his jerky, small hand writing.

"Oh, hey Krieg." I said, closing my door. He looked up at me and I could see the corner of his exposed eye crinkle up in a smile. He extended the gift and I took it happily. I sat infront of him, looking at the scrap paper taped to the dirty box. He made a motion for me to open it along with the note. I looked at it and saw that my name was scrawled out some-what nicely on the top.

_Dear Maya, ever since I've seen you at the train station, I could feel the psychotic part of me dwindle down to the point where he was manageable. I feel attracted to you, but since this Handsome Jack incident happened, I would leave the issue alone until everything's back to somewhat normal. In the meantime, I brought something for you, as a welcome home present._

I cried a little and opened the box. Inside was a legendary revolver with a crudely painted smiley face painted on the butt of the gun that could only be from him. I held it and smiled, rolling it over in my hands.

"Thanks Krieg." I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I kissed the side of his mask and watched as he started laughing with embarrassment.

"Bye pretty lady." He said in a hushed voice before standing up and walking away with a bounce in his steps. I smiled as I watched him leave and clutched the revolver in my hands.

I sat in the middle of my living area, looking at the revolver and feeling my heart step up a beat. I couldn't believe that he would do something nice for me, let alone that their was a saner part of him! I stood up and walked to my bedroom, placing the revolver down on the dingy bedside table with care. I stripped off my shoes and clothes and welcomed the cold embrace of my lumpy bed.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I woke up feeling refreshed and happy that I was in my own bed. I ran my hands through my hair and and stretched before stumbling out of bed and walking to the bathroom to make myself look presentable to everyone.

I was eating bits of Stalker jerky that was in my small refrigerator for breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Gaige giggling and smiling at me.

"Hey sunshine!" She said as she clung to me, causing us to nearly tip over. I laughed and clung to her before she straightened herself out.

"Hey moonshine!" I said, watching her giggle.

"Are you feeling any better?" Gaige asked as she let me go. I nodded my head and looked at my feet.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. I don't want to, but I'm going to today." I said, lifting my head to look at the Mechromancer. She smiled warmly and nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, and if anything goes wrong, you just let me handle it." Gaige said as she balled her mechanical hand into a fist.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I walked into the HQ and saw Tannis kneeling behind the back of her chair while wheeling around the room, shooting pencils at Jack with a homemade cross bow made out of five pencils, a paper clamp, and a rubber band.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Jack said as he raising his hands to his face. "Seriously! What is your deal?!" He demanded. I walked slowly towards Tannis and nudged her chair slightly. She snapped her eyes to me and sighed.

"I guess I should stop this childish act for now." She muttered while she sat properly and wheeled herself to her desk.

"Thank you Maya!" Jack said as he brought himself out of the corner. He wrapped his hands around the bars and looked at me. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your muscular boy toy?" Jack said, hurt clearly evident in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you, actually." I said, feeling defensive and a little disgusted to be near this asshole.

"Oh really?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow with a scowl. I walked closer and nodded my head.

"Can we please sit down and talk like normal people?" I asked him. He sighed and sat with his back against the chest where Roland's guns used to be. I sat down too, crossing my legs and wrapping my arms around my waist. I took a deep breath and began. "Why did you take me?"

"I did it because you were the only one who would understand me! You understand all the other bastards, so why couldn't you do the same with me? You have a heart, unlike the others here, and I've seen it! You're caring, beautiful, dangerous, just everything!" Jack said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"How did you take me?" I asked, trying to ignore the look Jack was giving me.

"I told some of the truth. You were with your Vault Hunting buddies and when you weren't looking, I knocked you out and ran off without anyone seeing." Jack said.

"How do you know you love me?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows and searching his face for the honest truth.

"Remember a couple months back, before you guys killed me and the Warrior? When I came face to face with you? I felt a spark between us as we spat at each other, and to me, it was playful taunts. I thought you'd feel the same." He said.

"I'd never feel the same." I muttered, feeling bitterness rise up inside me.

"Maya, please, I do love you!" Jack pleaded. He reached his arm out and grabbed my knee. I made a move to swat him away, but he grabbed my wrist, pulled me close, and kissed me. It was slow and passionate, but I pulled away before it could get any worse. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and walked upstairs, completely disgusted and I felt unclean.

"Hey Maya! You okay?" Mordecai asked as I walked up to him.

"Kill him. Now." I demanded.

"What happened?" He asked as he stood up and went to the door.

"I got my answers, but he kept saying he loved me and then hE FUCKING KISSED ME!" I yelled, gripping at my hair. "I WANT TO KILL HIM! HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed, trying to figure out what to do with this pent up anger.

"Calm down! It's alright, we'll take care of it!" Mordecai said as he walked down stairs. "Hey, pendejo! What the hell is your problem?!" Mordecai yelled. Tannis skittered away, but muttering excitedly that Jack's gonna get what he deserves.

"Look at who's talking!" Jack retorted.

"Why are you causing Maya so much pain?!" Mordecai screamed as he gripped Jack's vest and pulled him close to the bars.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jack yelled as he pushed against the bars. Mordecai gripped his vest tighter and slammed Jack's head into the bars.

"Answer. The. Goddamn. Question." Mordecai growled.

"I love her! I need her in my life! I'm not doing anything bad!" Jack pleaded, a welt clearly seen on his forehead. Mordecai sneared and rammed Jack's head into the bars, harder this time, and Jack went limp.

"Did you-?" I asked before Mordecai cut me off.

"He's knocked out. I'm not killing him, not here. He can suffer away from here, from any civilization." Mordecai said as he let the unconscious man fall and crumple to the ground.

I held myself and just stared at Mordecai, feeling a mix of emotions. I loved the idea of Jack suffering, yet I didn't want anything bad happening to him. What's wrong with me?!

_What's this?! A cliff hanger?! Do you think it means... *Gasp* another chapter?!_

_Yeah... it does! Let me know how I did! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_I love all the support for this, since I kind of hated how I Maya got easily upset all the freaking time. _

Maya's POV

It's been months since Jack was shipped off to some far corner of Pandora and he'd occasionally cross my mind. I've been occupied by Krieg, who was always there to distract me when I seemed too distant. We'd go kill bandits, loot, do fun odd jobs, eat pizza and drink at Moxxi's, things that seemed like normal couples do. It was nice and he'd communicate by notes so that he wasn't screaming obscenities every time he wanted to express something.

One day, however, wasn't normal routine. I'd lost myself in my mind and had driven too far from our planned destination where psycho's blood would stain our skin for the next few days. We were in some wasteland with piles upon piles of garbage strewn across the land scape. The waters were murky and there were too many psycho and bandit tents huddled together. I had a lump in my throat as Krieg and I watched the scene unfold. Various deformed creatures and normal people walked towards us slowly. The normal people, however, looked as if they were turning into rats, with how they hunched over and whispered fiercely into each others ears.

One face stood out from the others and that lump in my throat nearly choked me. It was Jack and he looked awful, how shallow his face was and how loose his rags for clothes hung from his skin and bones body. His mask was torn, exposing the blue Vault symbol that was branded into his face by his own daughter years ago.

The wild look in his eyes was gone as he looked at me. I gulped and tried to drive off, but the sound of the engine revving caused everyone to pile onto the runner. Krieg went all psychotic on them and started to bash them away with his buzz saw. I used my Phasing abilities to try and drive them away, only getting a little further ahead.

"Maya, I can help you." Jack said.

"No, you can't!" I yelled, still trying to keep the massive horde at bay. Krieg continued to rage away, causing more damage than I was. Jack shook his head and turned to the crowd. He unhooked what looked like Stalker meat from his hip and threw it a good distance away from us. The horde turned their attention to the wet sound the meat made as it made contact with the ground. They all charged at the purplish blue steak and fought over it.

"What're you guys doing here?" He demanded.

"Bandit hunting, what's it look like?" I asked. I was pissed off completely as Jack tried to get me to talk.

"With him?" He said jabbing a finger at Krieg, who snarled carnivorously. "You chose him... over me?" Jack said with disbelief.

"Yes because unlike you, he doesn't kill the innocent, he's more fun to be around, he doesn't make everything about him, and he's actually got a heart." I said, glaring deeply at him. "Now if you do mind, I'm getting out of here with Krieg." I said as I sped off. Jack tried to run after us, but he couldn't keep up.

I tried to keep driving with tears in my eyes, but it was no use. I pulled over once we were a good distance away and started pounding on the steering wheel. Krieg bent over the side and stared at me with a sympathetic eye. I got out and started kicking the ground, screaming my head off. Krieg got out too and put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"HIT ME!" He screamed. I looked at him shocked, but he nodded his head at me. I did so, watching him laugh. "I WELCOME THE HURTFUL EMBRACE!" He bellowed. I gave an angry laugh as I continued to hit him, careful of where I was aiming. He didn't stagger or anything, but continued to urge me on. I finally broke and wrapped my arms around him, sobbing hysterically.

"I don't know what to do!" I wailed. Krieg patted my back, muttering something low and soothing.

"You're sharp, like a four-sided blade!" He growled. I looked at him and felt my lips quiver as I tried to calm down. He sounded slightly saner than before, and I could barely keep the shock off of my face.

"Oh, God Krieg, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for treating you like a psychopath before! I'm sorry." I said, feeling as if I've seen a true glimpse at the real man before me. God, why was I acting like this?

"Oh bravo! Encore! I'm drowning in my tears." Jack said as he slowly clapped. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Jack threatened as he brought an old, beaten pistol. He raised it and pulled the trigger. I screamed as I saw Krieg hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed. Jack brought the gun up to me and pulled the trigger and I could feel the bullet pierce my skin. I touched the wound and felt warm, sticky blood trickle down my torso. My knees buckled and I toppled over, desperately grasping for air. Jack walked over and turned me on my back.

"It's a shame really. I did love you, but I hate having my heart broken like this. You should've payed attention to Moxxi's little story; it would've done ya some good." Jack said as he placed a kiss on my lips. I couldn't speak and the my vision was blurring around the edges. "We'll meet once again, maybe in a next life." He said, brushing my hair back as I convulsed and saw my life flash before my eyes before finally passing on.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I woke up screaming, gripping the dingy sheets of my bed, feeling my heart pound relentlessly in my chest. I heard someone mutter next to and I snapped my eyes to... Krieg? His mask was gone, but his face was pressed hard into the pillow. I was in my apartment, which wasn't really mine mine since Krieg and I've been together for countless years.

Krieg placed a hand on my wrist, looking up from the pillow. I could always see past the scars that littered his face and the discolored glass eye and see his true self. I felt like I was hyperventilating and I tried my hardest to get a grip.

"Babe, you alright?" He asked, no trace of his psychotic side in sight. I whimpered and clutched the sheets to my chest, feeling lost and scared. Krieg sat up and wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Same nightmare?"

"Yeah... same nightmare." I muttered as I clung to his arms. It's always been the same nightmare since we've killed Jack; the same God damn nightmare that forced me to venture to the locked and suppressed feelings in my mind to confront them.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU STOP SCREWING EACH OTHER AT THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" Gaige yelled from the other room. Krieg snickered and held me tighter.

"Maya, can you please be honest with me?" He asked once I've calmed down. I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue. "Did you ever have a feeling for Jack?" He asked. I groaned and laid back down, bringing Krieg to lay next to me.

"I did but I started to realize that he was an asshole that needed to die off." I said, nuzzling against Krieg's chest.

"Maybe you should confront him."

"How? He's dead." I said, feeling tired of trying to escape the man in question. He was dick when he was alive and he's a dick in the afterlife as well.

"Talk to him where the Vault is. It might help get you closure." Krieg said as he started petting my hair. I nodded my head and instantly fell back to sleep, but Jack was still running ramped through my mind.

~x~x~x~x~x~

I walked along the metal runway as I came closer to where the Vault was and where Jack met Death. As soon as I heard the sounds of lava sizzling and bubbling, my stomach constricted in a knot. I kept pushing, coming to the stone platform that was still littered with various unwanted guns and loot from the Warrior. How it managed to have loot in his stomach will possibly remain an unsolved mystery. I sat beside the key hole for the Vault Key, my legs crossed and my hands trailing the cracks that have formed in the stone, whether it be from natural causes or from killing the Warrior.

"Jack?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly as I spoke. It felt weird just talking to nothingness. "I just want to talk to you." All I got in response was hot wind being blown in my face. "I've developed a crush on you since our first face-to-face encounter. I was in love with the fact that you were good-looking and somewhat convinced me a little that us Vault Hunters were the bad guys. But, the thing is, you've been dead for over three years and I've been having these reoccurring dreams where you've kidnapped me and I've come to terms with my love for you, but you kill me because everyone and I knew that I couldn't be with you." I said.

I sat in silence for a minute before speaking again. "I'm with Krieg now and we're thinking of starting a family, whether it be with our own children, or possibly adopting an unfortunate soul that lives in Sanctuary. Krieg said I should talk to you so I could finally get closure instead of trying to suppress these feelings I have. I do have feelings for you, but I consider it a high school crush kind of deal. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, maybe we could've worked something out." I said and with that note I left, feeling a lot better than before.

_"You know kid? I've felt the same..."_ Jack's voice rang through my head. I looked around for a possible source for his voice, but I never saw it. I smirked and muttered under my breath.

"I guess there really isn't rest for the wicked."

~x~x~x~x~x~

_Yep, totally lied to ya about saying how I hated how Maya cried over everything. (Okay, maybe I was telling the truth, but this ending seemed to fit.) I was originally gonna kill of Krieg and Maya, then Jack, but I figured this would be more fun. I might consider a part two... but it seems like overkill. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS!_


End file.
